Diamond Dust
by Arawena
Summary: Raven Berthing, a sixteen year old girl. Mother leaves when she was five. Her father a drunk and an abuser. Raven has something different about her, but she doesn't know what yet. She escapes from her father. Soon after she meets the Sohma's.


Diamond Dust.

**Chapter 1**

"Do you remember what I told you, about reading these stupid books?" yelled my father, as he grabbed my _Fruits Basinu_ manga out of my hands.

"Yes, father I do remember, but they aren't stupid," I replied.

"Are you talking back to me?" yelled my father as he began turning red.

'_I'm just answering your question,'_ I thought to myself. It's better to not say anything, which may make my father really angry.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" yelled my father, as he grabbed my arm.

"No, father I am not ignoring you," I answered, hoping that he would let me go. "Why do you keep disobeying me?" hissed my father, as he removed his belt.

I was so terrified, I knew what he was about to do, and I had no way of stopping it. He whipped me with his belt, four times before going into his room. My leg was red, and felt as if it was on fire. I felt tears form in my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. I got up and went into my room; I made sure to lock the door behind me. I walked over to my hiding spot and took out my worn out diary, then I walked over to the little table I had since I was five.

I began to write in my diary.

_Dear Ara,_

_My father just hit me with his belt again, but only four times…I guess I'm lucky. Why can't he leave me alone? I've never done anything wrong to him, except for being born. I know he hates me for making mother leave ten years ago, but it wasn't my fault! I didn't ask to be born with pure black and silver hair. Now he drinks to much and…I need to leave! His beatings are becoming unbearable. Write in you later, I hear footsteps. __Raven Oct.18.07._

I quickly got up and hid my diary, then sat down on the floor, waiting for my father usual shout and slam.

"I'm going OUT for a drink, DO NOT touch anything in the kitchen," my father yelled, as he exited the apartment; slamming the door behind him.

I began to relax, when my father went out for a drink, he usually stayed out until three in the morning. I got up and walked out of my room, into the living room, where I was greeted by my father.

"Where, do you think you're going?" asked my father.

"I thought you said that you were going out to drink," I replied.

"I said that I was going to get a drink, meaning this bottle right here. Go make me a sandwich." My father stated.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to make my father his sandwich. As I was taking out the bread, my head started hurting. It was normal; I have voices that are in my head, which talk to me, since I never had any friends, for obvious reasons.

'_You dumb girl, get the hell out of this place,'_ stated one voice, that was named Arrimi.

'_You said you were going to leave that bastard, six months ago.'_ stated another voice, which was named Birri.

"I will," I stated out loud.

"You will what? Are you mental?" yelled my father from the living room.

_'Opps, I talked out loud…again' _I mentally stated.

Birri and Arrimi laughed, at my mistake. I shook my head and took the plate to my father.

"Where's the beer?" asked my father.

"I'll go get it now," I replied as I retreated into the kitchen.

_'Don't give him beer! He already is drinking wine! Do you want him to beat you for his pleasure?' _yelled Arrimi in my head.

_'He's still going to beat me anyway,' _I replied mentally.

'_You got a point, that's why we've been telling you to leave_!' stated Birri.

I decided not to answer, and took a beer to my father. He grabbed it without saying thanks. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

_'What are you going to do now? Write in that stupid book you have?' _asked Arrimi.

_'That's enough, both of you leave right now!' _I mentally yelled.

Arrimi left without a comment, but before Birri left she mumbled, _'sorry about that one.' _

I took my diary out, and began drawing a picture of myself dead on the floor in the washroom with blood seeping from my wrist. Then I looked at my wrists and saw the faint scar line of the cuttings that I did when I was thirteen. I climbed into my bed, with the diary in my hands. I lay down under the covers hoping that it would protect me from the evil in the world. My eyes slowly began to shut, and I began thinking about Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross.

* * *

**"You know what I heard about her mom? I heard she left because of her, no wonder she doesn't have any friends…she's a damn witch," stated Erica, like I couldn't hear from my stall. Yes, the stall is mine since I'm there so much. **

"Why doesn't she do her parents a favour and die early…then they could have a normal child." Emily added.  
_  
'Shut up you don't know what you're talking about, it's not my fault.' _I cried mentally.

**"I heard that she asked, your brother Jimmy out, and he shot her down like a beast." Erica laughed. **

"Yeah, but I'm not worried, she's the ugliest, stupidest, did I say ugliest, girl in the whole school." Replied Emily as they walked out of the washroom.

"I didn't ask Jimmy out, and I'm not stupid, you damn freak." I whispered to myself as tears started forming in my eyes.

I couldn't take it, this whole freaking day was hell on earth for me; first my dad beats the living shit out of me because I split some coffee on the floor. Then Jimmy comes up to me and starts saying that he doesn't like me, and I don't even like him, and now those girls. I opened my bag and took out my pencil case; I unzipped it and took out my scissors. I rolled up my sleeves and slowly drew the sharp side of the scissors across my wrist. Once I saw little beads of blood, I pushed harder into my flesh and watched as the blood seeped freely from my wrist. I kept cutting myself, and a few minutes later I met the cool ground and darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I woke up, sweating; I haven't had that nightmare in two years. I wiped away the tears that had fallen while I was sleeping. It's a different feeling; actually seeing me cut myself, and pass out. Would it have been better if I had died? 

'_No, don't do this to yourself, you're a good girl…not anything like the other sixteen year old girls,' _stated Arrimi firmly.

'_Arrimi…I'm afraid…I want to leave…but I can't,' _I stated mentally.

'_It's alright Raven, Birri and I will help guide you to a safe place.'_ replied Arrimi.

I got of the bed and walked over to my closet. I took out my old schoolbag, and stuffed my three diaries into the bag along with a hairbrush and my wallet that held $95.00. I silently ran into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. I spent seven minutes under the hot water before stepping out, and wrapping a towel around my body. I exited the bathroom and noticed my dad knocked out on the floor. I walked into my room, shaking my head in disgust. I walked over to my drawer and took out my favourite black skinny jeans; that were slightly ripped at the bottom, and my Panic! At The Disco t-shirt. I got dressed, and went on a hunt for clean socks. After three minutes I found a black and white striped sock, and a black and red checkered sock. So be it, I wore them and then put on my black chucks. I grabbed my black hoodie from under my bed and stuffed it in my old schoolbag.

'_Hey, Raven…why haven't you been going to school?' _asked Arrimi.

'_I dropped out of school two years ago, no big deal,' _I thought miserably.

'_Ohhhhh!' _cooed Arrimi.

I walked out of my room and walked slowly into the kitchen, I walked to the fridge and took out three bottles of water, and some fruits, and a bunch of other stuff that I could eat, on the way…to the place, that my destiny lead me. I put the stuff in my bag and walked to the door, I unlocked it stepped out. Before closing the door I look one final look of my hell home.

As I exited the building I felt as if a stone was lifted from my shoulders, I walked over to the bus stop that was a two minutes away from the building. As I neared the stop, something shiny caught my eye. I stopped and picked up the shiny object. Then it struck me, what I held in my hand was a diamond, a white-ish blue colour.

'_You know what they say about finding rare diamonds, like the one in your hands?' _asked Birri.

I shook my head in amazement, I couldn't believe that there could be anything so pretty and calm.

'_Make, a kind, heartfelt wish and it will be granted to the person who found the diamond.' _Arrimi stated.

'_Except it takes a while, you can't make the wish once you find the stone, it could takes weeks, months, and maybe even years, for the right wish to be granted.' _added Birri.

I didn't want to lose it so I wrapped the diamond in a white cloth, and put the stone in the hidden pocket of my bag. The bus came and I got on, I paid $1.75 and walked to the back of the bus. I sat down, overheard a few girls talking about taking a coach bus to another city.

"Come on Elena, it's only $70.00!" stated a blonde girl.

'_Maybe I should go,' _I thought to myself, as I looked out of the window.

'_That's the best idea you've had in months!' _stated Arrimi.

"Alright!" stated the girl named Elena.

Twenty minutes later the girls stood up, to get off the bus, I got up and followed them. The bus stopped and we got off. The girls began walking to a near by station. I walked into the building, and looked around at the list of places, and prices.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the ticket seller.

"Umm, what bus can I get for $85.00?" I asked, not knowing where I was heading.

"Well, you can take Bus Fifteen," he replied.

"Alright, I'll take Bus Fifteen," I stated as I took out my wallet.

I gave him the money, and he handed me the ticket saying, "go to platform ten, the bus will be leaving in ten minutes.

I nodded, and said, "thanks."

'_We're on a road trip!'_ stated Arrimi excitedly.

I walked to platform ten, and boarded the bus, the bus driver stopped me stating, "ticket miss."

I showed him my ticket and he nodded, letting me through. I walked to the middle of the bus and sat down beside the window. I took out my diary and began to write.

_Dear Ara,_

_I finally left my father; I'm on a coach bus right now. I feel as if my life is starting over, but I'm not out of danger yet, I have no clue where I'm going. I left my 'destiny' choose where I should go. Hopefully, my destiny isn't finding my mother, I want nothing to do with her. I know, I may be lying. I found a special stone right by a bus stop near my building. Well the bus is moving; I'll write to you later, I can't write properly on a bus or train. __Raven Oct.19.07._

I put my dairy and pen in to my bag, and stared out of the window. A man about forty, sat down beside me, and smiled. I turned away, wanting nothing to do with him.

"Hello, my names Kimaru, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Arrimi," I lied.

'_Hah, so you use my name as your fake identity, I'm cool aren't I,' _boasted Arrimi.

"Arrimi, is that your real hair?" asked Kimaru.

Why does everyone comment on my damn hair? I decided to ignore the man.

"I guess it isn't, how old are you anyway?" asked Kimaru.

'_Whatever you do, do not tell that man…I have a feeling that he wants to do _

_inappropriate things.'_ Stated Birri in disgust.

'_I wasn't going to anyway,'_ I mentally replied.

"You seem to be anti-social, what do kids say these days…Emo? Goth?"

I looked at the man and glared at him until he shut up. After a few minutes of silence the man beside me, began snoring and loudly. I groaned, "you have got to be kidding me!"

Arrimi and Birri laughed as they said, _'we will see you later, don't want to be driven mad!' _

"Some friends, I have." I whispered to myself.

Wait, they really aren't real friends…because they live in my head…for all I know I could be going insane, and be imagining the conversations in my mind.

I spent my time, trying to ignore the snoring man. It was working until his head landed on my bruised shoulder. I winced, and pushed his head back, as gently as I could, then I rubbed the throbbing pain on my shoulder.

I spent my time, trying to ignore the snoring man. It was working until his head landed on my bruised shoulder. I winced, and pushed his head back, as gently as I could, then I rubbed the throbbing pain on my shoulder. When I stared back at the window, I saw nothing but pure rain; then I hear thunder. Could the bus driver even see anything through the rain? The bus driver suddenly lost control of the bus, and the bus driver yelled,"Hold on to something sturdy, and buckle your seat belts!"

When the bus tilted, the man next to me woke up scared he looked at me and I stated, "The driver lost control of the bus."

Without warning the bus crashed, the driver yelled in agony. Everyone screamed in fright and pain. My arm felt as if it was ripped away from my shoulder. The man next to me banged his head against the seat in front of him. Tears fell from my eyes, and there was no way for me to stop. Am I cursed?

"Arrimi, are you alright?" asked the guy next to me.

I shook my head no, "My left arm feels as if it was ripped away from my shoulder."

"You must have dislocated your arm."

My head began to pound, with I force that I have never felt before, I felt like I was going to hurl. I opened my seatbelt and slowly and painfully got up. I winced in pain as I climbed over Frank. Everyone seemed to be injured, but not seriously…but the driver however…was really injured. I walked up to him and got angry. There was a smell of alcohol. The guy was drinking! No wonder he crashed. I walked to the back of the bus stating to Kimaru as I past, "He was bloody drinking." I opened the emergency exit with trouble. I jumped down into the pouring rain. I quickly put my hoodie on, ignoring the sheering pain in my arm. I noticed that there was some kind of a forest across the road that we were on. I began making my way into the dark forest.

I felt vulnerable in the forest, I have no clue, what I am doing. I feel so tired that I could just fall asleep right here, on this big pile of mud.

'_Ewww no, don't sleep in mud, that's dirty.' _stated Arrimi.

'_Plus, there could be a mud slide that can kill you,' _added Birri.

"Alright, I'll find a better place to sleep, but do you know that my whole entire body is aching like crazy, especially my arm." I stated.

I half walked, and half dragged myself onward, where ever that is. I began to cough as I went deeper in to the forest.

'_Guys my head is beginning to hurt.'_ I thought mentally.

'We know, there's this buzzing sound that is coming from deeper in your mind.' replied Birri.

Suddenly I dropped to my knees, my legs gave out. My head began pounding, and it felt as if someone was kicking me in the head over and over.

'_Raven, whatever you do, do not pass out.' _stated Arrimi.

'_Easy for you to say,' _I thought, as my eyes felt heavy and shut.

'_RAVEN!' _cried Arrimi and Birri.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter One.

It's not good right?


End file.
